The Devil and his Angel
by blue-eyed-beauty-20
Summary: Naraku and Kagome Extreme Lemon. Don't like, don't read! Reviews Welcome! No flames.


**The Devil and his Angel**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is not mine. It was inspired by the sex scenes in the anime movie Kite. I also do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

Kagome POV

I waited until Naraku got home, so I could put my plan into action. I already dressed the part. I just needed him to play along. I thought back to that fateful day, 10 years ago, when Naraku came to adopt me. Naraku had adopted me when I was just ten years old. My real parents died in a fire when I was 9. After about a year, Naraku introduced me to all things sexual. He touched me and rubbed me in secret places in ways that felt really good to me at the time. After a few months, he took my virginity. It hurt very much, but then he made me feel really good. Of course I hadn't really understood what he had done til I was older. All I knew back then was that whenever he touched me, I felt extreme pleasure and I enjoyed it. I remember that moment very well. That's why, after 10 years, I was going to reenact those moments for him.

Of course, the sex had gotten even better as I got older. I developed into a fully mature woman around 16. That was the age he started to experiment with me. It was the first time he'd fucked my breasts, praising their fullness and softness. It was very interesting and extremely arousing. But today, I had a different plan in mind. I smoothed the wrinkles in my dress and checked to make sure I looked pristine and youthful.

I shivered as I heard him call my name when the front door to our home opened. I patiently sat on his king size bed and called for him, asking him to come to his room. I hear his steps get closer and I flush with arousal and excitement. I feel my panties dampen and my delicate folds quiver at his deep husky voice. The door slowly opens.

I stare at his handsome face and ruby eyes in desire, as I slink off the bed and greet him with a sultry kiss.

"Hello sir. Welcome home." I say in my sexiest voice possible. I see him peruse my outfit, and am instantly rewarded with a hand on my ass and he brings me close and breathes me in.

"Kagome, what is this?" He whispers darkly, and I whimper at the lust in his voice. My panties are noticeably damp as moisture floods between my thighs. I lean in close, trace his ear with my tongue and whisper my plan. I feel him groan loudly and clutch my hip as he brings me flush against his center. I feel his dick as he begins to harden.

"I want to recreate the day you showed me what true pleasure was. I know it was your favorite moment and I wanted to reenact that pleasure for you today." He says nothing as I push him across the room and he falls on his back. His eyes darken to a blood color and he growls in a way that has me squeezing my thighs together for relief. He undresses completely, and I watch mesmerized as he reveals his god like body and impossibly large member for me to see and admire. Naraku has complete confidence in his body and knows I love every single inch.

Naraku has a dark and evil side to him that has my good girl ways bursting in flames. I know Naraku is a murderer and a criminal, and yet I only care that he will continue to fuck me and give me pleasure in any way he can, whether it be his mouth, tongue, finger, or dick. Naraku has changed me. I am no longer an innocent woman. I am a slave to his sadistic and demented sexual desires, but I do not care. He has given me the only pleasure I have ever known.

I lay atop him in a way that has my back flush against his chest. His hands immediately separate my thighs, and they come apart all too willingly. His thumb gently circles the sensitive area of my inner thigh, as I let loose the first string of moans and grunts and whimpers. He chuckles darkly and starts to violently pepper my neck with kisses. I am so lost in his kisses, that I am unaware when he slides my dress up, to reveal my soaking wet white underwear. He starts to lick and suck on my neck. Nerve endings come alive as I whimper and squirm under his talented lips. He then slowly inches his hand over the fabric and comes into contact with my dripping folds.

"Kagome, you are a naughty girl. You're so wet for me, and I've barely touched you." He laughs wickedly and I can do nothing but moan and squirm as his hands caresses and cups my vaginal folds. He begins to slowly rub my pussy in slow circular motions. I cry out at the pleasure and crack my eyes open as he beings to nip at my neck. I see his hands move faster and rougher, while I pant and moan like a sex deprived whore. He soon bites my neck and roughly abuses my folds as I have my first of many orgasms. I scream and cry as the tension in my stomach snaps and I experience a felling of ecstasy. I shuddered as the last tremors of my orgasm faded. My eyes flutter open and I see his erect cock, standing huge and proud. I feel him smirk against my neck as his hand moves to the inside of my underwear. Before I can fully recover, I feel him thrust two fingers into my dripping center. I arch my back and cry out, still very sensitive from my last orgasm.

Naraku is relentless as he thrusts and moves his fingers in and out of my pussy. I can do nothing but become a slave to the pleasure. His thumb roughly massages my clit and tweaks his fingers to hit that special place that has me seeing stars and crying his name to the heavens. He uses his other hand to pinch and squeeze my breast. My nipples tighten with pleasure. I soon start to move my hips in time with his thrusts, going crazy as he picks up his speed. I gasp as he hits the spot that has heat swirling through my abdomen and sobbing in pleasure. Naraku repeatedly hits that spot, and I become a moaning mess.

"Yes, yes, yes… Naraku!" I yell as he hits that spot deep in me. He encourages me to come, whispering naughty things about how he will fuck me til I beg him to stop, and with one last thrust, I come again. While I am floating in blissful space, he takes the rest of my clothes off. I come to my senses as he places me on his lap, so that my back lies against his chest. I can feel his hard cock as I rub my pussy against his hard dick. I feel him throb and pulse, and once again, become overwhelmed with the need for him to fuck me hard and fast.

"Don't worry Kagome. I will give you what you want. I will take you deep, and slow, and hard. You will sob with pleasure and beg me for more." He whispers heatedly in my ear. I felt his hands on my hips, as he raises me above his cock. I wriggle, impatient, but then he slams me down on his cock, and I cry out at the fullness of him inside me. He lets me adjust for a minute before he brings me back up and then shoves me back down. I moan and turn my head into his neck. His one hand caresses my stomach as his other slinks around my waist to my clit. He rubs furiously as he gives me a particularly hard thrust. I look across the room to the mirror on the wall. I watch in rapture as his dick pushes into me, and then slides back out, coated in our combined fluids. He catches me and nips the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"You like what you see don't you, Kagome? You love watching me fuck you, dominate you, own you because you know that your pleasure is mine and mine alone!" He whispers harshly in my ear. Before I can respond, I hear a knocking sound, and the door slowly opens. I hear Kagura address him. I would be embarrassed if I weren't so aroused. I can only moan as he continues to plunge into me with harsh and demanding thrusts.

"What do you want Kagura?" He growls, suddenly very angry. I know he is mad that we no longer have privacy, but he still continues to fuck me on his lap. I let out a loud moan and can feel my breasts bounce with how hard he is thrusting into me.

"It's about the half demon, Inuyasha." She says, not at all fazed by what she sees. Over the years, Kagura has walked in multiple times.

"As you can see, I am very busy at the moment. You can tell me about it later. Now leave!" He yells. She simply bows, leaves, and shuts the door.

"I apologize for the interruption Kagome. We can get back to the fun now." He tells me, and with that, I spin into my third and best orgasm so far. Naraku still has not come. He likes to wait until our final coupling so he can find his ultimate release. While I lay panting and dazed, Naraku turns me around, and lifts me back up. The man has impressive stamina, and is still hard as a rock, as he pushes past the tight ring of muscles in my anus. He uses one hand to support my back, as I arch when I feel him suck one nipple into his mouth. He then moves both hands to my ass, as he moves and twists my body, so he fit all of himself into me. He continues to harshly suck on my nipple, while he moves my ass up and down his shaft. He hits that special place in me and I scream out loud. As he moves my body up and down, my clits and sensitive folds rub against his astonishing set of abs. The stimulation proves to be too much, and I spiral for a fourth time, while my whole world centers around this heavenly pleasure. He sets me down, and then has me lay on my back.

"This is where I will take you one final time, and give you an orgasm so strong, that you will milk my cock and beg me to release inside you." He looks me in the eye, as he lays one hand beside my head and the other beside my hip, as he thrusts into me, using his position above me as leverage in his thrusts. I am overwhelmed with pleasure. My eyes shut, and I move my head back and forth, as I am assaulted over and over by his demanding and painful plunges. I feel his dick swell inside me even more, making me feel like the virgin I once was, taking up every available inch inside me. I can feel him looking at me, as his dick enters and exits my pussy. I can feel it trying to suck him deeper, even as he exits to only thrust again.

"God, Kagome! I love your fucking pussy. I love fucking it even more. I love how it sucks me in, and grips me tight. You feel like a hot liquid vice, and I never want to leave you. This is where I belong, and no one will deny me." He drives even harder into me, his pelvic bone, scraping my clit roughly. I scream, and cry and beg as his thrusts soon turn erratic. Naraku has reached the point where he is striving for his pleasure. He fucks me with no rhythm, but as an animal or beast would. I can feel the moment that he gives himself to his inner demon.

" **Kagome, you are mine and I will fuck you when I want, where I want, and however I want".** His demon speaks to me.

"Yes Naraku! I am yours to own. Only you do this to me and make me feel this way." I cry at him as we both strive for the ultimate release. He hits that special place inside me again, and I see white. I feel my pussy grip him in a hold so tight; I am surprised he does not feel strangled. It is at the moment that he finally lets go, and comes into me, his thrusts gentler now as he rides out both of our orgasms. I pass out for a second, but then come back to earth as he thrusts one final time. I am once again panting, as he tucks me into his side, and places a soft kiss on my head. I am already closing my eyes as he tells me to sleep. I fall asleep with dreams of Naraku and our perfect life together.

 ** _Hello my lovely little ducks! This is my first serious lemon, so please let me know how I did! No flames though! What else do you want to read? I am a huge Kagome and Sesshomaru supporter and a recent Bankotsu and Kagome supporter! Please Review and Comment!_**

 ** _P.S. I hate Kikyo, so if I ever include her in a story, there will be bashing and death in her future._**


End file.
